


Just a Slight

by Pens



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mickey is a good boyfriend, Soon to be paramedic!Ian, comforting and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens/pseuds/Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian’s twenty two years old and he’s about to start something new and really, really great. He’s pretty nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Slight

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for destiel_is_destiny67  
> *3* happy birthday ~~  
> Also not too sure about this story, it's a little weird in some places but I wanted to post it before bed sooo -  
> (also first fic that's not a Gallavich Mornings fic wooooo - I'm expanding my horizons!)

Ian’s nervous. He’s twenty two years old and finally has some inkling with what he wants to do with his life now that his army dreams were six feet under. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it, the army had been his dream for as long as he could remember, but there’s no point being hung up over it, with a case of bipolar like his, there’s no way he could enlist.

But two years ago, after a fascinating conversation with an older man who had just retired from his job as a paramedic, Ian found his second calling in life. He’d looked up the requirements the moment he got a chance and now, two years later, with the right qualifications (and some slight weaselling about the smudge on his criminal record his stint with the army gave him), it was the night before his first day as an official and qualified paramedic.

Ian is nervous, but he’s also probably a little excited, and he can’t calm down enough to sleep.  He can tell that Mickey’s getting annoyed with him, the gradual tensing of his shoulders is more than obvious when Ian looks over at him, curled up on his side of the bed, back to Ian. It’s clear that Ian’s restlessness is keeping him awake, and Mickey hates it when he’s kept awake. Ian is just waiting for him to snap. He’s lying on his back, one leg bent and his fingers are thrumming on the mattress and it seems that’s all Mickey can take because he turns around to face Ian with an annoyed sigh and a scowl.

“The fuck is your problem?” Ian doesn't answer him, he’s staring up at the ceiling, a million different worries zooming around in his head. What if he’s not good enough? What if he forgets everything right when he needs it all? What if his workmates hate him? What if he gets there and it’s all completely wrong and he’s wasted these last two years of his life and suddenly he’s back to not knowing what to do with himself? Ian’s not usually one for worries like this, he’s always been so confident and sure of himself, so he has no idea what to do with the way he’s feeling right now.

And Mickey, somehow always able to see through Ian like cling wrap, reads all of this off his face or something, because he shuffles closer and reaches out with his hand, curling it around Ian’s shoulder and prompting him to roll over and face him. “Hey. Stop freaking out, it’s going to be fine.” Ian looks him in the eye and takes a few moments to answer.

“But what if it’s not fine? What if I’m not good enough?”

“You aced fucking everything; don’t be stupid, you’re good enough.”

“What if I freak out when things start picking up though?”

“Oh please, Gallagher, you’re the calmest guy I've ever fucking met, if you’re freaking out then everyone’s probably freaking out.”

“What if they all hate me or something?”  
“Then they’re fucking stupid.” Ian allowed himself to crack a smile at that one.

“Okay, then what if _I_ hate them?”

“Then tough luck, princess. You’re there to work anyway, not goddamn socialise.” Ian chuckled this time. “You’ll be fine, you’ve been obsessed with this stuff for the last two years, you’re not going to suddenly have second thoughts or some shit. You’ll get there in the morning and you’ll meet everyone and you’ll think about how fucking dumb you were for freaking out over nothing.” Mickey’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder where his hand still rested, and just like that, Ian wasn’t so nervous anymore. Mickey was right, he was being dumb, he knew his stuff, he’d always had a knack for getting people to like him and he really, genuinely, loved this stuff, there was no reason for it to all just suddenly “be wrong”. Just: new place, new people, new dream. Ian was a confident person by nature, but even he got a little intimidated sometimes when entering into something so new and different.

“Fucking hell though, man, you’ve always had a hard on for the jobs most likely to get you hurt, haven’t you?” Ian laughed, his nerves completely washed away now.

“Yeah. Well, maybe I’ve just got some kind of hero complex.” Mickey just snorted at him and punched him in the shoulder lightly, bringing his hand up to brush his thumb along Ian’s jaw before resting his hand on the side of his neck, eyes flicking down for just a moment. Ian anticipated his next move, leaning in to meet Mickey half way as he kissed him, holding him close and brushing his thumb along the underside of Ian’s jaw, and Ian shuffles his body closer to Mickey and brings his hand up to hold onto Mickey’s arm. This type of kiss is Ian’s favourite: gentle but not really, firm and slow and only lasting around five or so seconds. The type of kiss that says a lot. Like: “I love you” and “I care about you” and “I’ll take care of you, so don’t worry about a thing”. It was delectable.

Mickey pulled back, still only inches between their faces, and brought his hand to wrap around the one Ian had on his arm, holding his fingers and brushing his thumb over his knuckles and it’s such a sweet and gentle gesture that Ian can’t help but feel completely and utterly relaxed as he smiles at the guy he loves so fucking much. Mickey moves back a little and brings their hands up to kiss Ian’s knuckles once, resting them just bellow the pillow and brushing his thumb over his knuckles once more.

“Get some sleep or you’ll be fucking exhausted in the morning, yeah?”

And oh yeah, Ian had been nervous before, he could hardly even remember why at this point. Mickey always had a talent for taking his mind off of things. Ian smiled as he closed his eyes, squeezing Mickey’s hand just a bit.

Ian’s twenty two years old and he’s about to start something new and really, really great. He’s pretty excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party with me on tumblr~  
> Or send me prompts~  
> Or both!~  
> [grumpyvich](http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
